The specification relates to occlusion adjustment for in-vehicle augmented reality systems.
Augmented reality applications are becoming increasingly popular. Some augmented reality applications exist for vehicles. These are known as “in-vehicle augmented reality systems.”
Vehicles may be equipped with a heads-up display unit (“HUD”). Some in-vehicle augmented reality systems operate using a HUD.